Wiggly Mash-Up
Wiggly Mashup (aka 2014 Medley) is a song from the Wigglehouse album. Lyrics Anthony (speaking): Let's go for a ride in the Big Red Car! All Wiggles (singing): Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Anthony (speaking): Here comes Simon! All (singing): Simon says Simon: put your hands on your knees All: Simon says Simon: put your hands on your hips Put your hands on your head Whoops, I didn't say "Simon says" Anthony (speaking): Let's do the story of the piggies! Lachy (singing): This little piggy went to market Simon: This little piggy stayed home Emma: This little piggy ate roast beef Lachy: This little piggy had none All: This little piggy cried "Whee, whee, whee! Whee whee!" all the way home Anthony (speaking): Emma's got her glasses on! Emma (singing): I can see clearly now I've got my glasses on Lachy: I can see the leaves on the tree With my glasses on Simon: Who's got the glasses? All: We've got the glasses Simon: We've got the glasses on All: And on, and on, and on Simon: Who's got the glasses? All: We've got the glasses We've got the glasses on Anthony (speaking): Time to Rock-a-bye your bear! Lachy (singing): Everybody clap Everybody sing All: la-la-la la-la Lachy: Bow to your partner Simon (speaking): G'day mate! Emma: G'day! Lachy (singing): Then you turn around All: Yippee! Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bear's now asleep Shh shh shh Bear's now asleep Shh shh shh Anthony (speaking): Oh, no! Lachy's asleep! We need him for the show! Simon (singing): Wake up, Lachy! Emma: Everybody's wiggling Simon: Wake up, Lachy! Emma: We really need you Simon: Wake up, Lachy! Emma: You're missing all the fun now All: Wake up, Lachy, before the day's through! Anthony (speaking): Here comes Captain! Simon (singing): '''Captain's magic buttons, he's got half a dozen Let's him sing in different ways '''Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho ho! Simon: Magic buttons, push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today Lachy: Well, you've heard about the yellow bow All: Bow, bow! Simon: It's Emma's favorite, don't you know? All: Bow, bow! It's Emma's Yellow Bow! Bow, bow! It's Emma's Yellow Bow! Bow, bow! Anthony (speaking): Dorothy the Dinosaur? Simon (singing): Dorothy, Dorothy, All: Would you like to dance with me? (Dorothy laughs) Simon: Dorothy, Dorothy, All: Would you like to dance with me? Anthony (speaking): Gee c'mon, it's time to do the Propeller! All (singing): Do the propeller! Do the propeller! Do the propeller around and around! Lachy: We're going up, and up, and up, and up Simon: We're going down, and down, and down, and down All: We're going up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, Emma: And then we stop (freeze!) All: Oh whoo! Do the propeller! Do the propeller! Do the propeller around and around! Do the propeller! Do the propeller! Do the propeller around and around! Statue! Statue! Statue! Propeller! Songs in mashup *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Simon Says *This Little Piggy Went to Market *I've Got My Glasses On! *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Wake Up Lachy! *Captain's Magic Buttons *Emma's Yellow Bow *Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) *Do the Propeller! Video The Wiggles - Wiggly Mashup (Live)|Live performance Category:Wiggles songs Category:2014 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:Songs Category:Medley songs Category:2014 songs Category:Non-video songs